


[Podfic] Beautiful Ideas

by irrationalpie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, best show in london, it pays to be an instigator, mike is not sorry, world's most terrifying flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie
Summary: Mike knew what would happen if he introduced John Watson to Sherlock Holmes. He knew exactly what would happen, and he did it anyway.





	[Podfic] Beautiful Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591626) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Thanks for the permission to podfic, [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket)! This is a story that makes me feel happy and I'm glad I can contribute to it.
> 
> I'm relatively new to podficcing and open to any feedback people want to give it. Enjoy!

[Download or listen online here (5.2 MB/13 minutes)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mHi4V4jVCLll-rvrX4ikPoOgU_wvJ-M9/view)


End file.
